


A Routine Physical

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hospital Sex, Interracial Relationship, Lingerie, Medical Examination, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari goes to the hospital for her yearly physical. Her good friend Angela "Mercy" Ziegler happens to be the nurse that exams her. While the original group was separated Angela grew feelings for Fareeha. Upon performing the physical she sees Fareeha in ways she could only have dreamed of. She confesses her feelings to her and they share a sexual experience in the examination room when Fareeha reveals her similar feelings. Make sure to read for the full story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Pharmercy lewd ship fic request for a friend of mine. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism below to help me grow as a writer.

Fareeha Amari enters the medical bay and walks to the counter, signing her name on the check-in sheet, then taking the patient form and heading to sit. Ana Amari comes out from an adjoined office and sits at the receptionists desk. “Oh hello, Fareeha! I didn’t know you were scheduled to visit today.” Ana says as she waves to her daughter. Fareeha looks up from the forms and replies. “Hello mother, I am in for my yearly physical as required by Helix Security.” Ana smiles and nods. “Of course dear, continue your paperwork.” Fareha smiles back at her mother and looks back down at her forms and continues to fill in the required fields.  
As she finishes filling out the forms she walks them back up to the receptionist desk and hands them to her mother. “Someone will be with you momentarily, we are a bit busy today.” Ana says as she takes the papers and puts them under a photocopier to scan into the computer. The time seems to be going by slower than ever while Fareeha waits to be called back for her physical. She sighs and looks at the clock with an annoyed glare. “My appointment was scheduled for a half hour ago, what is taking so long.” She mumbles under her breath. A bright and cheery figure emerges from the backrooms holding a clipboard in her hands, Angela Ziegler, the head physician.  
“Fareeha Amari, Fareeha Amari?” Dr. Ziegler calls out to the waiting room. Fareeha gets up from her seat and walks towards her. “Angela, what a surprise!” She says as she smiles to her. “Fareeha! How have you been?” The doctor asks in a happy go lucky manner. “I have been busy with security details, you know how private security firms can be.” Fareeha replies as she follows Dr. Ziegler back to the examination rooms. “Oh I know just what you mean, work has been quite demanding of me too.” Dr. Ziegler responds relating to her friend. As they approach an examination room Dr. Ziigler opens the door and motions for her patient to enter. Fareeha enters the room and the doctor closes the door behind them.  
“Take a seat and we will begin your physical in a minute, I just need to get out all my medical tools.” She says as she puts the clipboard on a small desk and opens various cabinets and pulls out the things she will need. Fareeha takes a seat on the examination table and shifts around trying to get comfortable. “It’s been a long time since I we have gotten the group together to go out. How are they by the way?” Fareeha asks as she manages to get comfortable on the semi-plush examination table. “Oh they are doing splendid. They’ve all been equally busy in the field as of late though.” Dr. Ziegler says with a sigh reflecting on fond memories. “Don’t worry Angela, everyone will reunite soon.” Fareeha reassures her after hearing the sigh.  
“I hope so, I have missed everyone. It’s been lonely without you all here.” Dr. Ziegler responds with a slightly drab tone. As she grabs all of her tools she sits down on her rolling stool and moves over to the exam table. “Enough gloomy speak, time to get started on your exam.” Her voice becoming peppier as she holds the clipboard up. “First things first, your reflexes.” She says as she grabs the tiny triangular shaped rubber mallet and holds it an inch away from her patient’s knee. The mallet strikes Fareeha’s knee and it rises almost immediately. Dr. Ziegler strikes the other knee and it reacts exactly the same. “Perfect reflexes! Combat hasn’t seemed to wear you down at all.” She exclaims as she fills in the information on her clipboard. “I try to keep myself out of harm’s way.” Fareeha replies jokingly to her friend.  
“Next order of business, your spinal alignment. Please step down from the table and bend over to touch your toes.” Dr. Ziegler instructs her. Fareeha hops off the table and follows her instructions. The doctor places her index along her patient’s spine, starting at her neck and working her way down to her tailbone. Her finger traces Fareeha’s spine as she checks it’s alignment. Upon coming to a halt at the base of her patient’s spine she takes a step back for the visual aspect of things. Her eyes move along Fareeha as she walks around her, and as she takes a step behind her she can’t stop staring at Fareeha’s bottom. “Dr. Ziegler, what is taking so long?” Fareeha asks wondering what the doctor is doing.  
The doctor snaps out of the trance and shakes her head from side to side a few times. “Terribly sorry, you can hop back on the table now Fareeha.” She says as she turns her head away, a bright red blush grows across her face, stretching from her cheek over her nose and on the other cheek. Seeing the doctor turn away Fareeha questions her. “What’s wrong Dr. Ziegler?” The doctor calms herself down, takes a deep breath, and turns back around. “Nothing Fareeha, just have a lot on my mind right now.” The doctor replies as she grabs the clipboard again. Looking over the form sheet she see’s what is next on the list.  
“Fareeha, you will need to take off your shirt and bra.” Her voice shaking hesitantly as she see’s that a mammogram is next on the list. Fareeha nods her head and begins to strip off her shirt and bra. “Dr. Ziegler what is wrong?” She asks after taking off her top. The doctor looks up from the clipboards, upon seeing Fareeha’s exposed breasts she lowers her head quickly behind the board again embarrassed. “It’s just that, we’re friends and this is a bit…embarrassing.” The doctor's voice quivering as she speaks. “You’re a doctor Angela, just treat this as you would any other physical.” Fareeha says reassuring the highly embarrassed woman in front of her.  
The doctor rises from her chair and places her hands on her patient’s breasts performing the procedure. “No lumps or abnormalities on this one.” She says as she finishes examining one of her patient’s breasts. Dr. Ziegler places her hand on Fareeha’s other breast and performs the procedure. “This one is 100% healthy too.” She says as she moves her hands away from Fareeha’s breasts. “See that wasn’t so hard Angela.” Fareeha says smiling at her friend. “You…you can leave your shirt off for the remaining duration of your exam.” The doctor's words trickling out of her in a tone of voice that rises in pitch to nearly a squeal.  
“What is next Angela?” Fareeha asks perplexed. The doctor looks at the board again and feels an odd sensation growing in her body. “A gynecologic exam.” Dr. Ziegler’s face blushing a deep shade of red as she buries her face into the board. Fareeha nods her head and begins to take off her black spandex leggings, then setting them aside on the desk. The doctor tries to keep from watching and sees her approaching in dark blue panties with lace trim as she carries the leggings to the desk. “You’ll need to lose those too.” She says with such embarrassment in her voice and an extreme blush on her face as she points to Fareeha’s panties.  
As Fareeha strips down completely nude she sits on the exam table and puts her legs in the stirrups. The doctor walks over to the exam table and spreads the stirrups apart. Angela’s face turns bright red as she sees Fareeha’s clean shaved genitals. “Sorry for my cold hands.” She says putting on some latex gloves. The gloves make a snapping noise as they tightly conform to her slender wrists and she pulls her stool forward. Taking her seat she examines the outside of Fareeha’s vaginal lips. “So far everything looks in order, now I am going to check for cicsts and other warning signs.” She says preparing her patient for the incoming sensation. “It’s okay Angela, it’s part of your job.” Fareeha replies as she places her hands on her thighs.  
Dr. Ziegler moves her hands in place and makes a “V” shape with her as she spreads Fareeha’s vaginal lips with her left hand and inserts her right index finger into Fareeha. Fareeha shivers and her fingers clench legs as she feels the doctor’s finger inside her. “You weren’t lying when you said your touch would be cold.” Fareeha jokes trying to break the obvious tension. The doctor blushes intensely as she performs the exam. As she gets ready to end the exam she retracts her finger slightly and then slowly pushes it back in, slowly moving it in and out. Fareeha gasps and with surprise exclaimed “Angela, what are you doing!?” Angela quickly pulls her finger from Fareeha’s body as she covers her face. “I’m sorry Fareeha, I just… the temptation is so strong and I-I can’t help myself.” The doctor replies feeling increasingly embarrassed and horny.  
Fareeha covers her privates with her hands and her breasts with the other. “It’s okay we can just put this behind us, Angela.” She says as she closes her legs and lays them over the exam table’s edge. Angela’s head floods with thoughts and feelings that grow to strong for her to resist, she acts on impulse and grabs Fareeha’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Fareeha questions. “Angela, what has gotten into you?” The doctor retracts her hands from Fareeha and pulls off her gloves. “Fareeha...you have been gone so long and I have grown so attached to you. I think- I think I love you Fareeha.” The room goes quiet and Fareeha looks back at Angela. A blush stretches its way across Fareeha’s face as she slowly looks up. “What...what do you love about me, Angela?” She asks as she hides body from the doctor.  
“Well... I love your long dark hair, your cocoa colored skin, but I especially love that tattoo around your beautiful brown eyes.” Angela replies as she turns her head away trying to hide her red face. “You- you do?” Fareeha asks as she tries to use the thin sheet from the exam table to cover herself. “I do Fareeha. These feelings they are so strong-” Angela’s voice shakes as she begins to become wet from arousal. She rushes from the desk back to Fareeha and and pushes her back on the exam table, climbing ontop of her and tearing the sheet from her hands. “Fareeha I must have you!” She moans to her patient as she holds Fareeha’s hands above her head and kissing her aggressively.  
Fareeha’s eyes widen as Angela forcefully intertwines their tongues. Fareeha struggles a bit underneath the doctor. Becoming aroused herself Fareeha moans out “Angela, take me! Take me now!” Angela smiles and leans down kissing Fareeha passionately. “That’s what I like to hear!” She whispers into Fareeha’s ear. She lets go of Fareeha’s hands and runs them along the outline of her body as she kisses her again. Fareeha shivers feeling Angela’s hands tracing her body tenderly. “Angela stop teasing me already.” She moans in heat to her dominant friend.  
Angela begins kissing Fareeha’s neck and moving slowly towards her chest. Kissing down her chest she fondles Fareeha’s breasts. “They fit so nicely in my hands, how big are they, Fareeha?” She asks as she massage the large cocoa brown breasts in her hands. “I’m a 34C.” Fareeha replies with a shake to her voice, feeling the sensation, and becoming hornier by the moment. Angela tucks her head down and begins to kiss the tops of her friend’s breasts as she fondles them. She rubs her thumbs and index fingers over Fareeha’s nipples as she stimulates them, and erect to a stiff point, like chocolate kiss candies.  
“I bet they taste as good as they look.” Angela moans with desire in her voice. She raises Fareeha’s perky breasts to her mouth and wraps her lips over Fareeha’s nipple. Fareeha lets out a quiet squeal feeling Angela’s tongue dance around her painfully hard nipple. Angela blushes hearing the faint noise and glances up to her friend, smiling the best she can with her mouth on Fareeha’s breast. As she pulls her mouth from Fareeha’s breast a wet popping noise breaks the silence in the room. “Now to give the other one some attention.” Angela says with a greatly blushed face as she moves to put her mouth on the other breast and tease it. As she suckles at Fareeha’s breast she uses her fingers to play with her other already saliva covered nipple.  
“Angela please… stop teasing me already.” Fareeha groans in a high pitched voice as she starts to feel a warm sensation forming between her legs as she becomes increasingly wet for the slim blonde doctor. Angela releases Fareeha’s nipple from her mouth, making another moist pop, and dripping saliva all over Fareeha’s chest as she raises up from her. The slimy thick clear liquid falls between Fareeha’s breasts and rolls down her chest and abdomen, creating a glistening trail on her body. Angela traces the trail with her index finger, sliding it over her solid slender ab muscles, stopping at her waist. “Fareeha, your body is so well toned and taken care of. What’s your secret?” The doctor asks playfully. Her patient blushes as she lays with her torso propped up halfway from the table, her arms supporting her from behind. “I try to stay in shape.” She replies to the doctor as she sits all the way up with extremely blushed cheeks.  
“Fareeha have you ever been with a woman before?” Angela asks while resting her hands on Fareeha’s hips. “I’ve never been with anyone in this manner before, how do two women even...you know?” The patient asks tilting her head perplexed. “I know a few ways we can.” Angela replies licking her lips as she glances down Fareeha’s body. Fareeha looks down her body to see what Angela is looking at, suddenly Angela grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss, as she slides one of her hands between Fareeha’s legs, rubbing her vaginal lips. Fareeha moans feeling the sensation as they kiss and her legs wrap around Angela’s waist.  
Angela curls her fingers and the middle finger traces between Fareeha’s vaginal lips, her index and ring fingers glossing over her vaginal lips. She extends her middle finger inside Fareeha and gives it a quick shove. “Oh!!! Angela!!!” Fareeha squeals almost inaudibly as she wraps her arms around Angela’s body and holds onto her tight while resting her head on her shoulder. Angela curls her finger inside Fareeha and makes a stroking motion. High pitched moans and squeals come from her as Angela fingers her. “How does that feel Fareeha?” She asks as Fareeha grips her, tightening her hold as Angela pleasures her. Angela moves her finger faster in and out of Fareeha.  
The pressure becomes too much to bear and Fareeha let’s out a loud screech as she orgasms, tucking her head into Angela’s shoulder trying to suppress the sound. “That was good Fareeha, now it’s my turn!” Angela says retracting her finger from her friend’s body and sucking the wet juices from it. “Your turn, what do you mean?” Fareeha asks as she pants heavily. Angela lays her back on the bed and starts to strip down. She takes off her overcoat, setting it aside, then stripping off her shirt and taking off her pants to reveal black lingerie.  
Angela climbs on the exam table overtop Fareeha again and whispers in her ear. “Time to taste me.” She climbs further up the exam table as she sits on her friend’s chest. “Tear them off me and use your tongue the way you did when we kissed!” She exclaims with lust and desire in her voice. Fareeha nods a bit unsure and rips the thin lace lingerie panties off of Angela. Angela lifts Fareeha’s face between her legs. “Go on, don’t be shy Fareeha.” Angela says as her fingers run through Fareeha’s hair.  
Fareeha begins to use her mouth to pleasure Angela, using her tongue just as instructed. “Good, but I know you can eat my pussy better than that.” Angela says a bit unsatisfied. Fareeha’s tongue glides between Angela’s pussy lips, lubing them, as she eats her out. As Fareeha becomes more vigorous in stimulating Angela her arms get pinned, Angela’s legs pin her arms to the sides of her as she licks and sucks. Angela begins to moan louder and louder as Fareeha goes as deep as she can with her tongue. She releases Fareeha’s head, it falls gently to the table as she sits back against Fareeha’s hips, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.  
“I think I have something a bit more fun in my desk.” Angela huffs out as her breathing calms. “Oh and what would that be?” Fareeha asks not knowing what her friend could possibly have in store for her. Angela climbs off the exam table and walks over to her desk opening it. She pulls out a brightly colored ribbed toy. “Here it is!” Her voice becoming ecstatic as she hides it behind her back from Fareeha and struts back over to the exam table. “What do you have there?” Fareeha asks while sitting upright on the exam table. Angela presents the toy to her and Fareeha blushes from embarrassment. “Angela! What is that!?” She questions, taken back by the large toy.  
“It’s called a dildo, Fareeha.” Angela replies with a bashful smile and rosy cheeks. Fareeha bites her lower lip and her eyes widen. “Uhm...that looks...really big, Angela.” She says a bit frightened by the toy. “Oh it’s only nine inches long Fareeha, you’re just scared of the girth.” Angela replies matter of factly. She grabs Fareeha’s hand and wraps it around the toy. “See Fareeha, it’s not so bad. Now try putting it in your mouth. You’ll want it nice and slick when it goes down there.” She says playfully pointing to Fareeha’s crisscrossed legs. Fareeha shifts around uncomfortably at the thought of the large toy between her legs. “Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. Like I said just lube it up with your mouth.” Angela playfully says as she moves the toy closer to her friend’s face.  
Angela grabs Fareeha by the chin, puckering her lips, and pushing the toy between them. Fareeha gags a bit as Angela forces the toy deep in Fareeha’s mouth. “Angela, it’s too much!” A barely audible murmuring voice says as Fareeha chokes and gags on the toy as she flails her arms. Angela pulls it out of her mouth and asks. “What were you saying Fareeha?” Fareeha wheezes, taking a few deep breaths, and replies. “It is too much Angela, why would you do that?” Angela giggles and bashfully covers her mouth. “It’s easy, watch what I do.” She says, slipping her lips over the head of the toy, and rocking it back and forth as she moves to deepthroat it. Fareeha watches in amazement as Angela works the toy in her mouth lustfully.  
“Angela where did you learn to do these things?” Fareeha asks surprised at the experience her friend is showing. Angela pulls the toy out of her mouth with blushed cheeks. “I have had some fun while the group has been apart.” Her voice reaching a higher pitched tone. She holds the toy between her teeth as she forces Fareeha’s legs apart and puts them in the stirrups again. As she forces Fareeha back on the table she pushes the toy between her legs quickly. Fareeha lets out a pained cry as the toy stretches her. “We’ve gotta stretch that pussy out a bit so your first time isn’t painful!” Angela exclaims as she thrusts the toy into Fareeha at a moderate pace. Fareeha squirms while Angela pins her down and forcefully uses the sex toy.  
“Angela- it...it hurts-” Fareeha moans out painfully. “You’ll be feeling better soon enough!” Angela says excitedly as she thrusts the toy faster and faster. As the toy penetrates Fareeha’s tight body a pressure begins to well up. “Angela stop!” She screams as her voice grows to a high pitch. “You’re almost there Fareeha, just a bit more!” She replies to her friend. Angela thrusts the toy as quickly as she can into Fareeha as she squirms underneath her. Unable to stand the building inside her she releases the pressure and screams out loudly as she intensely orgasms. Angela continues with the toy, slowly jamming it deep into her while twisting it.  
She finally takes the toy out of Fareeha and sits it aside, leaning over her. Fareeha wraps her Arms around Angela’s neck and tucks her head against her shoulder. Tears trickle from her eyes as she whimpers. Angela sits her up and pats her on the back as she cries. “There, there Fareeha. Do you feel better now?” Fareeha sniffles a few times before answering. “A little…” Her voice slightly shaky as she replies. Angela hops off the table and extends a hand to her. “Let’s get you dressed and out of here. We don’t want your mother coming back to find us like this.” Fareeha grabs Angela’s hand and climbs off the exam table. Angela hands her clothes to her and then grabs her own and they both get dressed.  
They straighten up their clothes and fix their wild hair before heading out into the main lobby. As they walk back into the main lobby they pretend to laugh together trying to mask their experience in the exam room. “It was good seeing you again Angela.” Fareeha says while waving. “It was good seeing you to Fareeha.” Angela says moving in to hug her. She wraps her arms around her friend and grabs her ass cheeks with both hands. “I want this again soon.” Angela whispers into Fareeha’s ear. Fareeha blushes and replies. “I do too.” Angela gives her ass a firm squeeze before releasing from the hug.  
Fareeha turns to walk out the door and Ana gives Angela an odd look as she sees how she is looking at her daughter. “Don’t you have work you should be doing?” Ana says with a hint of disapproval in her voice. “Sorry Mrs. Amari, back to work.” Angela replies turning around and and quickly heading to her office. As she returns to her office she begins to daydream about her friend. She sighs and looks at a group photo of them on her desk, grabbing it and bringing it closer to her face. “I miss you already…” She says running her hand over the picture where Fareeha is. “Be safe, my thunderbird.” Her voice lowly whispers with an undertone of sadness as she sits the photo back down and continues her work.


End file.
